Garth Fitzgerald IV
Garth Fitzgerald IV is a hunter and a werewolf in the TV show Supernatural. He is a friend of Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. He is played by DJ Qualls. Biography Garth Fitzgerald IV is a hunter. He went to college and dental school, becoming a dentist for awhile until he got his first case in which he claims he killed the Tooth Fairy. In the past, he used Bobby as a resource, and although he generally works alone, he has teamed up with the Winchesters on three occasions, and Bobby on at least one. He also works with Mr. Fizzles, who is good at encouraging children to talk about traumatic experiences. Garth drives a Ford Ranchero. Like Sam and Dean, he has established at least one safe house—in Garth's case a safe-houseboat—where he or others can hide out. At some point after Bobby's death and Sam and Dean's disappearance, Garth takes over Bobby's old job of answering hunter calls and giving hunters advice about different monsters. Like Bobby, he has a number of different phones, but instead of landlines, Garth uses cell phones that all have different ringtones. Garth also takes to saying "Idjit" and "balls," two words that Bobby used frequently when frustrated, and wearing one of Bobby's hats. He tells Sam and Dean that Bobby left it in the back of his car after a rugaru hunt they went on together. Once he puts a spirit to rest, he says that the spirit has been "Garthed." Garth likes sweet things, comics, gets drunk easily, and appreciates a hot tub after a hard day's hunting. He gives good hugs. At some time after Sam and Dean first meet him, he begins a relationship with a "special lady" who knows about his hunting and also has twins. It is unclear if they are still together. Garth also likes late '80s, early '90s hip-hop. When he drives, he plays the song "Poison" by Bel Biv Devo. When he is acting as a reference for other hunters his various cell phones play "Jump" by Kriss Kross, "Wild Wild West" by Kool Moe Dee and "Hammer Time" by M.C. Hammer. Garth has been charged with protecting Kevin and Linda Tran., we see that Kevin is still staying on Garth's houseboat, named "Fizzles' Folly" in Warsaw, Missouri. As part of his role as the "new Bobby," Garth has taken to tracking hunters via the GPS in their cell phones and then calling them with cases when there is one in the area they are in. Sam and Dean are disturbed by this, but Dean finds that it is a very Bobby thing for Garth to be doing. After being bitten by a werewolf he hunted, Garth became a werewolf himself and ashamed, retired from hunting and disappeared, marrying Bess Myers and joining her pack. Following the revelation of a plot by a few members of the pack to bring about Ragnarok, Garth offered to become a hunter once again, using his werewolf abilities to help, but Dean told him to remain with his pack as he is happy there.6 Episodes Garth calls Bobby for some help on a case he's working, and Bobby tells him that it doesn't sound like a vampire. He advises him to call the FBI with a tip, so Garth hangs up and calls the FBI... Agent Willis, that is. When Bobby realizes that Garth has called him instead of the actual FBI, he is exasperated. We only hear Bobby's side of the conversation. : Bobby: Yeah, Garth, what do you got? ... Never heard of a vamp doin' that. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Better drop a dime to the FBI. :: Bobby hangs up the phone. Another phone labeled "FBI Tom Willis" rings. : Bobby: Willis, FBI. ... No, Garth, not me the FBI. The real FBI! How are you still alive? Bobby sends Garth to Pike Creek, Delaware to help Dean work on a case, as Sam is under a spell by Becky Rosen and Bobby is busy with a major vampire nest in Oregon. Dean shows him a newspaper article about people who have had good things happen to them recently are now mysteriously dying in freak accidents. Posing as press, they head to an insurance company where a man was just promoted from junior salesman to CEO, thinking he might be the next victim in their case. When Dean and Garth arrive at the insurance company, Sam and Becky are already leaving. Sam tells Dean that the new CEO Craig is clean, but Dean and Garth still question him. Dean and Garth become sure that the man's wife is the one behind his sudden success, so they confront her, but she refuses to admit to anything, that is, until they save her from being killed by a falling chandelier. Afterwards, she admits to making a deal with a demon. Garth tells her that she needs to get out of town for a few days while he and Dean figure things out. They break into Becky's apartment, and Garth sees Becky's last tweet on her laptop: "Going on romantic trip with hubster!!!" Later, after Sam convinces Becky to help them trap Guy, the Crossroad Demon behind all of the recent deaths, Garth uses blueberry vodka to draw a devil's trap which Becky then lights on fire to trap the demon. He and the other hunters then get attacked by Guy's accomplice, Jackson who quickly knocks Garth out, but Becky manages to kill him. Crowley appears and takes Guy away to punish him for breaking deals. Afterwards, Garth wakes up wondering what he missed, annoying Dean. Back at Becky's apartment, Sam and Becky sign the annulment papers necessary to dissolve their marriage while Dean and Garth watch. Dean tells Garth that he "doesn't suck," and Garth gives him an uncomfortable hug before leaving in his car. The ghost of Jenny Greentree is originally suspected to be behind the death of Trevor McAnn in Junction City, Kansas and Garth salts and burns her corpse. However, when the boy's brother Ray dies, Garth calls Dean and Sam for help in finding the real culprit. They learn it is a spirit known as a "shojo." Garth, with help from Mr. Fizzles, eventually figures out who the shojo's next victim is and tries to save him, but is once again knocked out. Dean, with some help from Bobby's ghost, kills the shojo. As they part ways again, Garth hugs Dean for the 2nd time and even gives Sam a hug too, before driving off, but not before he remarks that he likes their car, an AMC Pacer. After hearing about Mary Lew crushing her husband's head with his own car, Garth heads to Kearny, Missouri where he poses as a Texas Ranger even though it's Missouri - he claims that wearing a suit makes him look like a funeral director. Garth has taken Bobby's place among the hunting community as Sam and Dean disappeared for a year and someone needed to. Garth has taken to carrying multiple cell phones to presumably act as cover for other hunters like Bobby did, gives out information that hunters need, wears one of Bobby's hats and uses some of his old catchphrases though not correctly usually. Garth is excited to see Sam and Dean and hugs them, though Dean is not amused that he is "the new Bobby" and the way that he acts like him. Together they investigate the case, discovering that Kate wrote the name Allcot on the wall in blood and that there is green goo. That night at a bar, Garth asks Dean where he was and Dean tells him Purgatory but brushes off questions of how he got out. Investigating the name, they discover it is an old girlfriend of the dead husband, but before they can go interrogate her, her son Scott killed someone and wrote the name Sussex on the wall in his blood leaving behind green goo as well. Dean and Garth interrogate the ex-girlfriend, deciding that she wasn't having an affair with the husband and that the wife is apparently holding a grudge for her husband hooking up with his ex on prom night. While Sam investigates, Garth and Dean go through Bobby's Journal for information on what they might be dealing with. Garth points out the noticeable tension between Sam and Dean and explains why he has taken over Bobby's role, saying that Bobby belonged to everyone, not just Sam and Dean, and is visibly upset while taking about Bobby. Garth finds in Bobby's journal that a ghost that leaves behind green goo is a spectre and that it is apparently woken up when its grave is disturbed. Garth finds out that the grave of the Confederate version of the Unknown Soldier has been disturbed, though apparently nothing was taken and that night, he, Sam and Dean go to salt and burn the soldier's bones, figuring that that should put the ghost to rest as it does with all other ghosts. Garth suggests they say something before burning the bones, but Dean just says "we win" before setting them on fire. However, a deputy kills his boss and after finding more green goo at the scene, they realize the ghost isn't gone. After learning that the next person possessed headed for the hospital, Dean goes there to stop them while Sam and Garth go to the library to try to find out who the Unknown Soldier is. They learn a theory that it is Vance Collins, a Confederate soldier who was killed by his Union soldier brother. They realize that Vance had an Indian Head Penny that was stolen. Sam and Garth rush off to let Dean know after he doesn't answer his phone, only to find him possessed by Vance and waiting to kill Sam. Garth tries to defuse the situation, believing that Dean won't kill him as he is not angry at him. When that fails, Garth punches Dean, causing him to drop the penny which Garth picks up, but is unaffected by Vance. Garth is able to melt down the penny, putting Vance to rest though he tells Dean he had a hard time doing it. Garth explains to Dean that he has learned to let all of his grudges go and was thus unaffected by the spirit and Dean puts Bobby's hat back on his head, finally accepting Garth's new role. Garth drives off, giving advice to another hunter to run after learning he is being chased by a wendigo without a flare gun or flamethrower to kill it with. After rescuing Kevin Tran and his mother Linda from Crowley, Sam and Dean call Garth to look after them. Linda calls Sam to let him know that she and Kevin have been set up in one of Garth's safe houses: a safe-houseboat. While Sam and Dean are confused as to why Garth has a houseboat as a safe house, they decide not to dwell on it given Garth's personality. Dean and Castiel travel to Garth's houseboat to see Kevin, but Garth is not there. Kevin thinks he is on a supply run, but is so focused on translating the Word of God that he hasn't been paying attention and honestly doesn't know for sure. Garth, initially mistaken for Kevin, calls Sam and Dean to give them a case in Farmington Hills, Michigan where a man had all of his limbs ripped off with no sign of how. Sam learns that Garth has taken to tracking hunters via the GPS in their cell phones and now calls them with cases in the area they are in. Sam is disturbed by this and tells Garth off for telling him "you've been Garthed" after explaining what he did. As a result, Sam tells Dean they need to disable the GPS in their phones so Garth can't do it again, though Dean admits that it is a very Bobby thing for Garth to have done. After figuring out that Henry Winchester has gone to find the last two ingredients he needs for a spell to return to 1958, Dean calls Garth to see if there are any hoodoo shops in the area. Apparently Garth gives him what he needs as he is able to find Henry. Dean calls Garth for information on the Thule Society, but neither Garth nor any of his contacts have even heard of it. Kevin Tran mentions that the only company he ever gets at Garth's houseboat is Garth himself whenever he drops by. When describing (and insulting) the current generation of hunters, Victor Rogers tells Sam and Dean that Garth has to have been dropped on his head too many times as a baby. When Krissy Chambers, Aiden and Josephine decide to remain hunters and together, Dean tells Krissy that he will have Garth check in on them from time to time to make sure they are all right and that they have everything they need. Dean tells Sam that Garth is out hunting for Kevin who has disappeared. After having disappeared for months, Garth is found by Sam and Dean after being hit by a car while running from a farmer chasing him because he eviscerated his cow. Garth claims not to remember what happened and faking sick, escapes from Sam and Dean. Tracking him down, Garth tries to calm Sam and Dean as they demand answers before a werewolf attacks them. Garth calms the situation down and reveals the truth: he is a werewolf now himself and the other werewolf, Bess Myers, is his wife. Garth explains that six months before he killed a rampaging werewolf but was bitten before it died. Garth intended to kill himself, too embarrassed to tell anyone what happened, but Bess tracked him down and helped him control himself. Garth insists that his pack is good and coexists with humans and offers for Sam and Dean to join their church service where Garth plays the piano. Garth is frustrated by Dean's unwillingness to accept the pack and is saddened to hear about Kevin's death as he considered Kevin a friend. Garth later disappears along with Bess and Sam is kidnapped and taken to where Garth and Bess are held by Joy Myers, Russ and Jobah looking for them. Joy reveals that they are part of the the Maw of Fenris, a cult dedicated to bringing about Ragnarok. Joy plans to murder Garth and Bess and frame Sam and Dean to turn the pack against humanity. Garth unsuccessfully pleads for Bess' life and struggles against his restraints to no avail. However, at the last minute, Dean breaks in, having killed Russ and kills Jobah and Joy and saves them. Afterwards, Garth offers to return to hunting, using his werewolf powers to aid in hunting, feeling responsible for Kevin's death, but Dean assures him he is blameless and tells Garth to remain with the pack as they are not all bad and Garth has found happiness there. Dean then invites a surprised Garth to give him a hug which he happily does. Gallery 500px-9x12 GarthMain.jpg Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Monster Slayers Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Spouses Category:Exorcists Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Sidekicks Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Comic Relief Category:Related to Villain Category:Damsels